


Post Ep for For You May Be The Next To Die...

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canonical Character Death, post ep, super rushed writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: Bernie tells Serena about the tragic event that shook AAU





	1. Chapter 1

'Serena.' Bernie croaked down the phone. Serena grinned as she settled back in the sofa of the apartment she was currently renting in Paris, hopefully soon to be visited by her gorgeous girlfriend.

'Hello darling, this is an unexpected delighted-I thought you weren't going to phone until tonight?

'Serena.'

'Bernie? Darling are you okay?' She frowned at the waver in the strong voice she had come to adore.

'Serena. Oh god Serena.' Bernie broke out in sobs. Serena sat up straight, if Bernie had broken down this early in the phonecall then something bad had to have happened. A plethora of potential disasters flittered through her mind, at least if Bernie herself was calling then she was not harmed. After the last 8 months that in itself was a win as far as she was concerned.

'Bernie what? You're scaring me.'

'Come home. Please just come home, I need you, we all need you.'

'Berenice Griselda Wolfe what is going on? Is it Jason-has something happened? Is he alright?'

'It's Jasmine she's, oh god Serena she's dead.'

'....what?' Serena's voice was faint on the line.

'She fell over with a scalpel in her pocket, she was in the basements by the wet room so no-one found her for god only knows how long. We were in surgery for 6 hours but she just kept on flatlining, there was nothing we could do. Nothing _I_ could do _._ I felt her die Serena.'

'I'm on my way darling. Thank god I'm only in Paris. Are...are you going to be okay until then?'

'If you're quick. Morven's a mess. She was so young Sere, she had so much potential she was so beautiful. How could this have happened?'

'Darling I want you to go to our office and sit down. I'll phone Henrik or Ric and get him yo bring you a nice strong cup of tea. Okay?'

'Okay.'

'I love you Bernie. I'm coming home.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would probably be Serena and guilt but I lied. Next chapter will probably be Jason and then maybe Serena.

Bernie sunk back in her chair as she hung up. Serena was coming home, it's what she'd longed for since the moment she'd left but if she'd known what it would take...well this had not been what she'd had in mind. She missed her partner desperately but why did her return have to come like this. 

Poor Jasmine. Such an unnecessary death, such an easily preventable accident. Why had she been carrying a scalpel in her pocket? And how did she manage to fall hard enough to lodge the blade that deep into her? That was common sense 101. The whole thing just did not make sense. Hadn't the ward suffered enough this past year? Between Jasmine, Arthur, and Ellie the world had taken so much and given so little in return. 

She felt so useless. Groaning she realised there was two more painful tasks ahead of her-first, she needed to find out if Morven was okay and see if she'd already called Cam to come and comfort her, and two, the part she was looking least forward to-explain what had happened to Jason. She thanked god that he wasn't working today so the chances were she'd be able to break the news to him herself. Such an unlikely friendship had developed between them but both Serena and she had been grateful for it. 

'Pull yourself together Wolfe. You've survived worse than this.' Nodding, as if to reassure herself of her words, she stood and marched out of the office. 'Lou do you know where Morven is?'

'Staff room.' Lou looked as tired as she felt. Couldn't this ward go two minutes without a disaster?

'Thanks.' At least, she thought to herself, this meant Cam would visit and be nearby again and she'd be able to give him the hug she so desperately needed. It was hard enough not seeing him every day when Ellie had died but at least she had died from her own mistakes and not a chance of fate. Ellie had been high and angry and careless, Jasmine had been innocent. Her little boy was innocent and he was so far away. 

She could hear the sobs from the staff room the minute she stepped out onto the corridor. Steeling herself, she stepped into the room and almost started to cry again at how small Morven seemed as she curled into Fletch's chest. 

'Oh Morven.' Bernie crouched before the pair and was surprised as the young woman lurched forwards into her arms. 'There there. I won't tell you it's going to be alright or offer you false platitudes or sympathy but I will ask if you've phoned Cam because right now I think you need him.'

'No.'

'No you haven't phoned him or no you don't want him here?'

'Phoned.' Morven hiccuped her answer. 'Can you-I can't-its so hard Bernie. Why did it have to be her? I loved her.'

'I know sweetheart, I know. Fletch can you make Morven a strong cup of tea please?'

'Sure thing boss.'

'Let's get you back on the sofa eh? My back isn't made for this floor lark. That's better.'

'Why did it have to be her?' Morven repeated, as if suddenly an answer would present itself. 'Why did she have a scalpel in her pocket? How did she fall like that? I just don't understand. It's not fair!'

'I know it's not. None of this is fair on anyone. If I could make sense of the world I'd be a whole lot happier.'

'I only just forgave her. I spent so long being angry with her and wasting time. After Arthur I-I-' Morven sobs overtook her again. Bernie said nothing, just pulled the sobbing girl tighter against her side and ran her fingers through Morven's hair. Months ago, after Kyiv but before everything went to shit, Serena has jokingly called AAU their children and Bernie had merely scoffed at her. Now she understood, whilst the love she bore Morven and Jasmine, had borne Jasmine, was nothing like her love for Cam or Charlotte, or even Jason, it was definitely maternal at times such as this. Her heart ached for her little girl who shuffled to lay her head in her lap. They sat in silence, the room punctuated only by heaving breaths and the background noise of tea making, until Fletch crossed back over to them. 

'Morven I'm just going to pop outside and phone Cam, would you like to speak to him after I talk to him?'

'Yes please.'

'Okay. Fletch will stay here and I'll only be a shout away.' In an uncharacteristic show of love that surprised even Bernie, she planted a fierce kiss against Morven's brow, ran her fingers through her hair and left the room. A few deep breaths were needed but seconds later she was dialling to break her sons heart.

'Madre. What an unexpected pleasure-I though you were on the late shift tonight? Morven said she was looking forward to working with you.'

'Cammie are you sat down, there's something I need to talk to you about.'

'Kinda scaring me there Mum. You haven't called me Cammie since I was 7. Has something happened? Is it Morven? Dad? Not Charlotte?! If that girlfriend of hers has made her cry again I swear I'll-'

'It's none of that, but I didn't even know Lotte was dating anyone let alone have a girlfriend so I need to phone her and get the gossip when all of this is over.'

'Whoops. Okay I'm sat down, what's going on?'

'There was an incident here at the hospital, an accident. Cam there's no easy way to say this but Jasmine has died.' There was silence down the phone. 'Cam? Are you still there? Darling?'

'Jas? No, she can't be, she's so...alive.'

'She was yes and I'm afraid she is.'

'Oh Christ.'

'Language, though I suppose I can forgive you that under the circumstances. Morven's in a bad way as you can imagine-is there anyway you can get some time off to see her?'

'It'll be hard but wild horses wouldn't stop me. Oh Morv. So close to the anniversary of Arthur as well.'

'I know. There's never a good time for a tragedy.'

'No. What happened?'

'She fell over with a scalpel in her pocket. She was alone by the wetlabs so no one found her for a while.'

'Hell.'

'I operated for over 6 hours. It was clear from the off she was unlikely to make it but I couldn't just stop.'

'How are you Mum?'

'I'll be better when Serena arrives. She's coming home to look after us all though a lot of it will need to be reciprocal.'

'I'm glad. But how are you now?'

'Honestly?'

'No Mum, I want you to lie to me. That's why I asked.'

'I...I'm trying to stay strong. The ward needs me to be strong and Morven needs someone to collapse into. It took me 25 years but I'm finally getting the hang of this caring thing. Oh god Cam I feel like such a fraud.' Bernie slid down the wall and crumpled into a heap on the floor. She knew her son wasn't the person to break down to but right now she was the person she loved most in the world.

'A fraud?'

'I've saved the lives of people who have done unmentionable things, fixed people who signed up for a strong possibility of injury or death, put people back together when they shouldn't still be breathing. But I couldn't save the life of a brilliant young woman who tripped over going about her day. I really tried. I should resign, I've lost my touch and I'm not the surgeon I used to be. This place deserves better than me.'

'Bullshit and yes I know I shouldn't swear but that's what it is. You are the most fantastic, fearless doctor that hospital has. Jas may have had slim odds going into surgery but they would have been nonexistent if anyone else was operating.'

'Thank you. Have you been speaking to Serena because that is the exact wording she used to describe me months ago?'

'Purely a coincidence I assure you. I'm glad she thinks that of you. Please Mum, don't beat yourself up over this. We both know that accidents happen and not every injury is comparable. I can't believe she's gone.'

'I know. Morven said she'd like to talk to you when I've finished-you okay with that?'

'Of course, I can call my mentor after that. Morven comes first.'

'Okay. Just a moment.'

'One last thing Mum!'

'Yes.'

'I know what you must be thinking, must be comparing this to Elinor and going all mushy maternal right now so I just want to say I'm safe, I love you, and I'm coming home.'

'Thank you, my beautiful boy. I love you too, so much. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Being your Mum is the one thing I'm proudest of.'

'Gah mushy. Put my girlfriend on.'

'Aye aye.' She stepped back into the room and handed the phone wordlessly to Morven. The sense of calm that momentarily settled over the woman as she first heard her boyfriends voice struck Bernie as surreal. Her boy, her son, the boy who got lego stuck up his nose on four different occasion, who was once chased around the local field by a tiny happy dog, was now a mature adult comforting his heartbroken girlfriend. 

'Come on, let's leave them in peace yeah?' Fletch interrupted her musings. She nodded and followed him out into the corridor. 

'What a mess.'

'What are the chances of me and Jasmine both getting stabbed within 9 months as well as that doctor in the ED? This place isn't safe anymore.'

'Welcome to the world we live in. Just goes to show how lucky you were.'

'I had two of the best operating on me. Bernie we heard some of what you said to Cameron-you're not to blame for this, you did everything you could and she could not have had better odds with you at the table.'

'If you say so.'

'I do. There's nobody I'd trust more with my own children.'

'That means a lot.'

'Glad to hear my lovely opinion matters. Did I hear you say Serena's coming back?'

'Yes. Not permanently I'm sure, but I'm not strong enough to keep everyone together on my own, I'm not strong enough to get through this without the woman I love. God what have I become.'

'It sounds like you've become human. How's she doing?'

'She's been doing a lot better but I worry this will set her back.'

'You must miss her.'

'I do. We speak almost everyday but it's just not the same. Do you think we should keep her and Jac apart when she arrives? Considering what went down that last day Serena was at the hospital and what she said to Jas after the heart recipient died...'

'Might be a good idea until everything settles down. But you know Bernie, you don't have to handle this on your own you know.'

'You took the words out of my mouth Nurse Fletcher.'

'Seriously Henrik I am this close to buying you squeaker shoes!' Bernie jumped as the CEO appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

'My apologies. I simply came down to see how everyone was coping and to offer my deepest sympathies to you all.'

'Thank you sir.'

'Ms Wolfe might I spare a moment of your time? In your office?'

'Of course. Uh-' she turned to fletch whose jaw was still on the floor as to the casually jokey tone she'd taken with the big boss. He shook himself out of it.

'I'll make sure you get your phone back.'

'Thanks. After you Henrik.'

'How is Doctor Digby? It's my understanding that she was particularly close to Dr Burrows?'

'She's heartbroken, I don't think this happening so close to the anniversary of Arthur helped. Cameron is hoping to visit if he can get the time off. If he can't then his superiors will be getting a very angry phone call from me.'

'I hope he knows he is always welcome to return to us?'

'He does but as long as I am here I don't think he will return. I cramp his style, he feels he lives under my shadow, I spent too much of his childhood away from him for Cam to feel comfortable around me for long periods. It's a holy trifecta of me fucking him up. Sorry, you don't want to hear about my complete and utter failings as a mother, especially now. What can I do you for? I'm afraid I haven't had a chance to start on the incident paperwork-I had to phone Serena and tell her what had happened and then make sure Morven was alright. Are you going to make a formal announcement or a press release? Can you delay it until after I've had a chance to tell Jason-they were close and I don't want him finding out second hand.' They entered the office and they both leant on the cabinet in an eerie mirror of how she had found herself when Jason had locked them in this very room to sort through their overflowing emotions.

'I will be making a statement but it will be a written one not televised so you don't have to worry about the television however I'd imagine the online news sites will start talking soon so I think you should probably go and tell him now.'

'He's at home not here.'

'Go. Don't worry about the paperwork-Mr Griffin and Ms Karnik can handle it. Everyone here will look after Morven. There's nothing more you can do right now so go and be with your nephew. I know you may feel you have to be strong for everyone but you don't for me. We are friends after all.'

'Thank you Henrik. You're a very good friend, this hospital is very lucky to have you.'

'I just do the best I can.'

'That was always my dad's motto.'

'It's strange enough admitting I view you as a friend Bernie, please do not make me your father.' They laughed at the absurdity of the statement. 

'I may not have to strong for you but the same goes vice versa. You shoulder everything that happens here and if you ever need a friendly ear I'm here. I'm going to hug you now and it's going to be strange and out of character for both of us but I'm sure we can power through it.'

'I shall endeavour to make it through.' And welcomed her into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Potential second chapter ft. Serena guilt.


End file.
